Evil's Garden(Servant of Evil) OC version
by Mango Smoody
Summary: Young Sora Ichine, who was to be the heir to her noble families throne, has her life thrown off course, following the death of her parents to the plague. What is to happen to her sister, Ryoku, as she single handedly leads the country. Sors now has a choice to make, stand by her friend Neru, or blindly obey the rule of her sister? Song fic project for language arts! (OC Oneshot!)


May 21, 1290

Aradiem, Kingdom of Vescel

The dawn's early light rose up, shimmering the serene setting with its magenta glow. A song of birds could be heard, only deepening the sense of amity. The tranquil setting of the noble gardens, wouldn't last forever, not that anything ever truly lasted forever.

"Go faster! You are so stupid and slooooow", my sister, Ryoku, a child with short cropped chestnut hair hollered, as she dragged on the arm of my older sister.

"Ryoku, be quiet, Mother and Father are going to hear us. I don't want to get in trouble", my other sister, Yumi, chastised, cupping her hands over my irksome sisters mouth.

"Sora, are you coming", she asked me, as she extended her hand, and tugged me along with her and Ryoku.

My long bangs shielded my eyes, as the intense glow of the sun abruptly interrupted my short train of thought. I peered over across the field, observing silently, as my two siblings made a mad dash to the new sakura tree, which had been planted a few days ago.

I meekly wandered to where they were, behind the pair as usual. I am the more introverted of us three. People act like it is a miracle when they can get me just to say a few sentences. The only person I can recall hearing me say more than just a mumbled, 'yes please' or 'no thank you', is my older sister, Yumi. I feel like she is the only person who ever wants me around. All Ryoku ever does is push me into the mud, and call me a wimp, and Mom and Dad are too busy with their jobs to ever notice. Well, they are the queen and king of this Kingdom after all.

"Sora, do you want to climb up with me", Yumi asked, interrupted me from my thoughts. My brain came to a blank, my azure optics gazing wildly, in the direction of the towering plant that stood in front of me. I could see that on, approximately the third or fourth branch, Ryoku snickering at what appeared to be…..me?

My cowardice kicked in as if it were an automatic response, as I slowly backed away from the stunning tree.

"Sora! Wait", Yumi hollered, quickly catching up to me, before I could get very far. "Are you sure? I won't take you up very high. You see that low branch over there", she pointed to a bent branch, hanging only what I thought draped five feet from the ground.

"Okay, if you want me to", I murmured, as I nervously gripped the thick bark of the low branch. I felt the warm touch of Yumi's hand, fall on top of mine, as she smile from behind me, guiding my arms up the base of the trunk. I timidly stood onto the branch, as I inched away from the trunk, and away from the main thick of the tree, followed closely by Yumi.

She reached up to a stray clutter of sakura laurels, and daintily plucked a frail branch from the tree. She wove my hair into an intricate design like a waterfall, her graceful fingers transforming my wavy platinum locks into a stunning braid. She pressed the skinny branch around my hair, the beautiful cherry blossom, following close suit of my pastel hued magenta dress.

"T-Thank you", a said, in awe of her amazing handiwork, and realizing that her own noir hair sported the same style.

I pulled Yumi into a small, but meaningful hug. I savoured the feeling of her warmth, she being the only one that I ever truly felt that I was close too.

I faced the rest of the garden, the serene display of plants, bringing a delight to my cerulean optics..

I looked at Yumi, and flashed her a warm grin, something I hadn't done in a while.

SNAP! My face turned to a display of pure horror, as I heard the loud crack, of a branch nearby collapsing. I looked down, and found to my dismay, Yumi laying on the ground, screaming in pain, only to pass out moments later.

"Oh, crud. Mother is going to kill me", Ryoku muttered. She heard the slamming of door, and the voices of her mother, scurrying over to the scene.

"Sora! What did you do", Ryoku cried, at the bloodied body of her sister.

Me? I didn't do anything! It was her who did it. Why would she think that I did it! She said so herself! I cried in confusion, what was going on.

The bony grasp of my mother, tore me from the tree, her wicked claws clenching my chubby arms, as she dragged me into the palace. She slammed the ebony door, and carried me up the stairs. , catching the attention of the lazy servants and housekeepers below, and becoming the center of their gossip. Flame tinted oculars gazed like pushed me into a dark room, the 'time out' room. I got pretty familiar with the time out room, as I would go there quite often.

Beams of ivory light, became a shock to my optics, the lids slammed shut over my pristine orbs, radiating an appearance of drowsiness. Alerted by the creaking of the mahogany door, rising from the hinges, my ears drabbled open. Followed by the light of a candle, I could make out he distinct figures of Ryoku.

"What are you doing here, Mother is going to get cross", I murmured, faintly rubbing my eyes.

Ryoku dipped her head, in what seemed like sadness, "No time to explain", she replied, as she carried me downstairs, into Yumi's bedroom..

"What is this all about?", I asked Ryoku, as she locked the door behind us. Ryoku dipped her head in pity.

"Mother and Father…...they are dead", she said to me, wiping a tear from her rosy face.

What? Dead? But Mother punished me earlier…..

"Wait. How long was I in that closet for", I asked Ryoku

"I think it was three, because that is how long Yumi's been in a coma", she replied, pointed at the static figure of Yumi.

A coma! What! How was I in there for three days?! I only took a nap! That isn't possible.

I looked around, I was so confused, my mind couldn't handle any of this right now.

"Is she going to be okay" I mumbled, my pale bangs covering my tears streaked face.

"Yeah. You pushed her really hard", she retorted.

"I didn't push her you-"

"I didn't do anything. That is what everyone knows here, and someone like you wouldn't want to disturb that, would you shy girl", Ryoku sniggered, shoving me to the floor. THe impact shocked me, I had not expected her to shove me. I would have thought that she would have gone easy on me, consider today had been quite traumatic for the two of us.

I was at the brink of tears, I wanted to scream, throw my fists into the air, make sure she knew, she wasn't the one in charge of me but…...I just couldn't. Streams of sadness trickled down the sides of my porcelain face, as I sprinted for the exit. Just as I threw open the door, ready to make a mad dash for the door, the witchy fingers of a housekeep snatched me up, her bony grip refusing to let me so much as wiggle, as I was marched away, into the depths of the castle. Balling my fists into the air, bucking away for my freedom, as I was pulled down into the interior. The smell of musty rainwater and burnt coals singed my nostrils, as I almost hurled onto the worn cobblestone. Tossing me into a rusty and worn cell, the maid scolded, "Delinquents like you shouldn't be allowed the princess".

What? I had no idea what she meant by that. Princess, as in Ryoku and I? But we were sisters? If anything, me or Yumi would be heir to the throne, considering we were older than Ryoku.

My feeble attempts of rattling the bars, were noticed by a young girl, about the same age as me, with long blond hair, which was pulled into a lopsided updo. Noticing me distressed face, she approached me, once she saw the shadow of the maid dissipate up the stairs.

After a few moments, the young girl game back, with a shining silver key, which she quietly sunk into the hole on my cell. She twisted the key, opening the door for me.

"I have no idea what the heck you did, but you probably didn't deserve to be in there. Smells pretty nasty too", she said, whipping her hair around, facing me. "The names Neru, Neru Akita", she outstretched a hand, offering me a hand up. I grabbed her palm, wearily pulling myself off the damp floor.

"T-Thank you", I stuttered, "I'm Sora….Sora...Ozumeta".

"Isn't Ozumeta the royal family name?"

"...Yeah…", I mumbled.

"Then that must mean…..oh", she trailed off, as if she knew about what had happened. The new of the passing of the hierarchy of just about the entire continent, had probably spread fast already. Looking down to my toes, I quietly shuffled my feet, unsure of how to explain the awkward situation I had lodged myself in.

"Follow me, we should get out before anyone finds us", Neru whispered, as she whisked mite frequently. Ryoku blamed me on everything, and I mean everything. She was the good girl, and for some reason , a shy girl like me was a delinquent. I never complained though, I just never had the audacity to do so.

A pitifully flopped on the floor, bored out of my mind. I hope they would let me out son. I miserably scooted over to the cushion in the corner, and hopped onto the soft pillow. My stomach grumbled, my bones ached, and my eyelids begged for me to close them. It was still, much earlier than when I got up, I hadn't even had breakfast. We had planned to be back inside before Mother and Father woke up.

I heard the faint traces of sound from outside the door.

"Master….plague….dead….successor…?", was all I could pick up. Who died? I thought to myself, before I succumbed to the darkness of my own dreams.

"Wake up Sora", I heard from outside, the pounding of a wooden handle knocking on the door. The clicking of what sounded like a key was heard from the other side of the cloe away from the isolated area, pulling me along to the castle exterior. She motioned to a large, blossoming tree. A cherry tree. I stopped right in my steps, my breathing coming to a halt, as I saw that tree. The old blood stains, still lingering the area. Tripping backwards, my faded and torn outfit, dust and rock tearing the thin material, as I hit the hard ground, the numbing pain of memories, hitting me harder than the fall.

Carefully, I backed away, my mind in a daze, the only thing I knew, was that I had to get away. The salty sting of my mental cuts, over rode my social ones, as I made a long sprint away.

"Sora! Wait! ", Neru hollered, attempting to sway me to return, but to no prevail.

I sprinted away as far as my body could take me, which wasn't far at all to be honest. I barely made it to the outskirts, before Neru caught up to me.

"Sora…...are you okay", she asked, her tone signifying her concern. My head dipped down towards my toes, I knew the answer was no, and Neru did too.

"Come with me, My father isn't home right now, he will be away for a few months. You can stay at our place, that is, if you would like to", she asked.

I didn't know what to say. I barely known her for an hour, and she had just invited me to stay with her! I didn't know people could be this kind.

"S-Sure. I mean, if it is okay with you", I muttered, as she pulled me into an excited glomp.

"We better get going before the sun falls, I don't want to be caught outside after the curfew", she stated, as she began to drag me along with her, showing me the way to her home.

We walked down the streets, venturing into places of the city I had never seen before. The broken stones of the streets were lined with the figures of the poor. My peripheral view caught a sight, which was disturbing to say the least. A royal guard stood above an old man in shackles,as a leathery whip was snapped from his sides. The guard brought the whip crashing down, the snap of skin, and howls of pain, gritted through the man's teeth, as blood spurted from his wounds. The common public viewed on, as if this were to be a common occurrence.

"Let's go, I never liked the public beatings", Neru sighed, pulling me gently from the aspect of my curiosity.

She took me along, to a narrow, achromatic wood and brick house, lined on a street, consisting of many other houses, with a similar appearance to this. It was certainly not a castle.

The interior smelled of must and mildew, which I didn't necessarily fancy. The sandy worn interior, looked as if it could be hundreds of years old. It was hard to believe that I this was in the same city, as the empire that I was used to.

"Welcome to the east side of town, you won't be finding any palaces here", Neru chuckled to herself, as she pulled the leather band from her luscious yellow hair. Making her way to an old leather chest, she pulled out a slab of dried meats, which stunk in way you would think the garbage would smell like.

"What is that", I pondered, cautiously poking the rank meat.

"Just some dried pork. Father st- I mean brought it back", she nervously said, haphazardly chopping a few slabs of the food. She opened a cabinet, secured below the countertops, and pulled out three ceramic dishes, and a few handfuls of a cereal-like mixture.

"I'll be back in a few minutes", Neru said, carrying one of the bowls you through the door, into the back of the house.

She came back, steadily carrying a bowl filled halfway with a milky substance.

"Is that milk", I questioned.

"Goat creme".

Neru mixed the fluid with the oats and meat, which thickened into a porridge-like stew. She spooned the meal into the remaining ceramics, dividing our portions equally. Handing me a bowl, she joked, "Bon Appetit", as she took a slurp from her dish.

I put the cup to my lips, and let the savory mixture fill my mouth. I chewed on a dollop of meat, the tough and salty flavors unlike anything I had tasted. The lukewarm sludge gushed around my mouth, the small sized portion running down my throat. Uncouth gulping sounds were heard from Neru next to me, the girls meat stuck between the ridges of her teeth.

I took another sip from the cup, the portion size far from the generous heaps of food I was used to, not that I ever finished eating anything that big. neru wiped the excess stew from her lips, shaking the muck of her hands.

"There isn't nothing to fancy 'round these parts. You probably haven't seen most of the city yet. I can show you around after the morning chores", Neru mumbled, with a yawn, the orange tint of the sunset shading the interior, the glow of candlelight absent.

"That would be nice", I murmured.

"Sure. We should head to sleep about now, I can set you up in my father's old room", Neru sighed, directing me into an area where a corridor split into three rooms. The one on the farthest right, the smallest, only had the bare essentials. A small nightstand, bed, and closet were the only things I could detect. An ivory dressed was sprawled onto the ragged bed, the fancy outfit most likely the belonging of Neru.

The one in the middle, held a bed fit for two, but looked as if no one had used it in a while, the lumpy linens collecting dust from the sands of time. Making my way to the bed, I pulled the covers over my cold body, the scratchy wool irritating my sensitive skin. I fell into the trance of the night, my heavy eyelids folding over, my mind resting as I lay deep in my slumber.

The cold touch of my mother's face touched my gentle face, her normally long brown hair, cropped to her shoulders, her bony fingers, more youthful to the touch than I remember. The cold touch of metal pressed against the fair skin of my stomach, the blade of a knife running running through my intestines, the trickle of blood cooling my wound. The sorrowful face of my mother, distorting into the twisted face of my sister, smiling and giggling as she pressed the knife harder into me, my body convulsing.

Suddenly, a pair of thick vines wrapped around her neck, the pulsing spine digging into her throat, her vibrant green orbs, blanked into a white void. Her body hung lifeless against the plant, the sole reminder that life had once graced the corpse, being a valiant red rose, bloomed from Ryoku's blood.

The tips of flames crept their way into the scene, destroying everything in their garden, the castle, and my sisters corpse, lost into the eternal void of heat, singing everything that once lived. The once blooming array of plants, suffocated and burned to ash.

Floating through the void, my scarred and burned body suspended idely in nothing. The black engulfed my feet, a searing pain etching through my skin. Devious laughter rang in my ears. The metallic clang of a knife cut through my hears, the piercing sounds, marking the end of the evil laughter. My eyes sewn shut, not a dismal ray of light peered through them, my bloodied hands clenching my head, as I fell into my own trap.

MY eyes snapped open, revealing a garden, the same one as before. I noticed something quite peculiar, I noticed three grave markers, which I hadn't seen previously. The only legible script, strangely, was the seared letters, which read as, Tell Your World.

Why would my favorite song be written on a grave? I don't kn-

Kindom of Vescel

Aradiem City, 1297

"Sora! Wake up! It's almost 5:30", the enthusiastic voice of Neru shrieked, waking me from my trance. My mind came to a blank, I couldn't remember what I had on my mind. I groggily pushed myself from the bed, standing to my feet, before miserably flopping to the floor once more.

"You act like you have never gotten up early before", Neru giggled to herself, as she raked an old bark comb through her honey locks.

"I haven't", I grumbled, as I pushed my face off the floor, rolling onto my side, mindlessly flopping about.

"Come on, the interview is at seven, but the city is always the busiest after that", Neru said, dragging me along.

Dragging my drowsy body into the commons room, she slowly laid me on the couch, the lumpy comfort of the sofa not doing any good at waking me up.

Freezing cold water splashed down my face, sending a chill through my spine all around my body. The jolting freeze sent me flying onto my feet, my clumsy body in shock, but clearly awake.

"Wakey Wakey", Neru laughed, rolling on the floor in amusement.

A drab groan released as I flapped my wet skirt.

"You have any spare clothes", i asked Neru, as I shook off my outer coat.

"Sure, they are all in my closet".

I fumbled my way over to Neru's room, and pulled open the oak door to her closet, revealing most of her belonging. Disposing of my wet attire, I slipped on a sapphire blouse, and fastened a cream skirt to my waist. Returning back to the main room, I asked, "How do I look?"

"You look fine, LET'S GO!", she yelped, pulling me along into the bustling city of Aradiem.

The sight of the main area of the city, was different to say the least. Instead of fancy palaces and noble homes, what I saw were local vendors, distributing good, to those who could afford. The bustling city held many people, most of which, seemed to be of the lower classes. People like Neru, the majority here. Neru took me to a meat market, which a man of silver hair, cropped short, sliced the delicate meat of a lamb, bidders all around mooning over the prime cut.

"Hey Dell. Got a friend here, you might know Sora", Neru yelled, luring the attention of the butcher.

"Sora you said? Well it is nice to meet you. I'm Dell Honne, the owner of Yowane Market" ,he introduced, greeting me quite warmly. His crimson oculars radiated a glow of kindness.

"It is nice to meet you too", I mumbled. Dell seemed nice, I could probably trust Neru's friends.

A woman with a pink hood drawn over her dark hair burst into the market, grabbing a hold of Dell, embracing him in a tight hug. looking shocked for a moment, Dell blinked in surprise, until he peered under the hoodie, then reciprocating the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, are you alright", he said to the woman, his face nuzzled on hers. Dell flipped the hood back, revealing a head of straight black hair.

"Follow me", he addressed to all of us, the woman, still turned to where we couldn't see her face. He led us into a meat cooling room in the back, the eerie feeling, sending shivers down my back.

LOcking the door behind us, the woman turned around, revealing luminescent blue orbs, her porcelain face, the one of my sister, Yumi.

Noticing me, Yumi burst into tears of joy, grabbing me into a tight warm hug. Embracing the dearly missed feeling of her touch, I reciprocated, a warm smile laced upon my face.

"Sora…. They told me you died….", she said, gripping my shoulders.

I stepped back a little bit, me….dead? Why would they say that?

"I don't think I'm dead", I sarcastically joked.

"Wait...what? I'm confused", Dell said, his face into a derpy emotion.

"There is something really important I need to discuss with you all. Me and Dell… we are leaving. To Viamos. Something is wrong, Ryoku….. she has gone rampant to say the least", she muttered abhorrently, at the mention of the new heir.

"Worse than Kara?"

"I believe so", she sighed.

Kara? As in my mom, Queen Kara? I have heard rumors about her, but I never believed them. Neru winced at the name, as if it were to bring back memories she wished she would forget.

"I have to go to my interview", Neru awkwardly mumbled, rushing out of the

After giving Yumi a final hug, I followed Neru out as well.

The pair of us ran down the crowded streets, the large monument in our view. Stopping at the gates, we crept below the watch of the gatekeeper, going unnoticed as we slipped into the boundaries of royalty.

I gestured to an area towards the back entrance, a staircase leading to the lower interior of the castle. We carefully tiptoed down the stairwell, making minimal noise, with minimal effort.

Just being down here sent chills down my thin spine. The eerie glow of candlelight, illuminating the enclosed chambers, forcing past memories into my mind. The main hall began to get smaller, the two of us, binding closer together, The narrow corridor eventually overflowed into a main hall, which branched off into dormitories.

The peasants in the room, glanced to stare at Neru and I, their eyes in a daze.

"Hello, I'm here for an interview", Neru chimed, the awkward silence ringing her words.

I hid behind Neru, I didn't want them looking at me, they might attack me, or drive Neru away, because my mom was mean to them.

A lady in a green dress, with shimmering pastel pink hair stood up. "Neru Akita? Am I right? ", she addressed, shaking the palm of Neru.

"That's me".

"Wonderful. We are currently short on staff, so an interview is not required. My name is Momo Amai, and I am the Head of Services", Momo addressed. "Who might she be", she blissfully asked, gesturing to me.

"That is my friend, Sora. She is going to be living at my place, while, i mean… If I do get the job, working here for a few months", Neru said.

I politely nodded, my face still concealed, behind the back of Neru.

"She can't support herself on her own", called a woman with scarlet hair, reclining on a sofa.

"Ritsu, who rudely interrupted me", she glared at Ritsu, "She can stay here if she wants too as well. She can help with some of the lighter chores", Momo said, slightly ornery with the crimson haired maids behavior.

I smiled in delight, I was very thankful I wouldn't have to leave Neru. For now, she was the only person who seemed to be on my side.

"Did you bring any belongings", Momo asked.

"Well i have a small bag of things here, I was told not to bring clothing", Neru replied, a small drawstring hide bag on her shoulders.

"That is correct", the salmon haired administrator replied, "You will be required to be in uniform for all on site duties, and you will be dispatched on 3 days a month, of free time".

"When do I start", Neru asked.

"Starting Tomorrow, the two of you will officially become part of the staff. Haku, show the newbies to their dorms", Momo called.

"On it ma'am", stuttered Haku, as she friskily grabbed the hands of the pair, quietly leading them down the hall.

THe dormitories were a room about the size of my old closet, the only difference being that this held 6 people, not fancy attire.

A pair of ivory robes were spread across the achromatic bedroom, on an unused bunker of beds. I climbed up the deteriorating ladder, and crawled into the musty old linens, the scent of decay lingering fresh, circulating through the air.. It was not unlike the experience I had last night, the only difference, was that I had other friends to keep my company.

A small girl, with the curliest magenta twintails I had ever seen, sniggered from across the room, on a top bunk as well. Crimson oculars beamed a gaze of enjoyment, the giddy smile plastered upon her face, signifying her energetic personality.

"Hi, I'm Teto. you two must be the newbies. You probably already met Momo and Ritsu. The wimp with white hair, her name is Haku. And the person down there is Ruko, but she is sleeping, and you don't want to wake her from when she is taking a nap", the lively teen screeched.

"Too late", Ritsu groaned, a wave of panic running down Haku's spine, as she cowered under the covers.

"WHO THE HECK THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OH SO HILARIOUS TO WAKE ME UP WITH THEIR STUPID TALKING", The onyx haired girl yelled, a devious glare diverted from her optics, directed to Teto.

Whipping her hands into the air, Teto panicked, "Not me….I didn't do anything, uh...it was the new girl", she pointed at me.

I cowered behind the bangs, shielding myself from the verbal blow I was about to receive from the infuriated teenager.

"Are you actually that stupid Teto", Ruko sighed at the ditzy child. "Even if it was the newb, she gets a pass, but only for today".

I sighed in relief.

"But you my friend", Ruko jabbed their thick finger into Teto's chest, frightening her.

"RUKO. ENOUGH", Mom yelled, pulling the graphite haired figure of Ruko from the bed, as the teen fell flat on their face.

"Can we go to bed now. I don't want the newb to be tired on her first day, I've heard the new brat is rotten enough", Haku groaned, a dazed yawn emitting from her vocal cords.

"I agree. Lights out everybody", Momo mumbled, a swift pulse of air blowing away the flickering flame of the waxed candle.

My body lay still, contrary to my constantly buzzing mind, which was overflowing with worries, wonders, and predictions to the upcoming day, as I passed out cold.

"Wake up everyone. We need to be ready for dawn chorus in 10 minutes", Mom yelled, as she banged a brass bell. Neru and I clutched our ears in surprise, unused to the morning situation. The two robes were tossed to us from the night before, as well as two achromatic ribbons.

I slipped the uniform on over my simple undergarments, and secured the small bow in the back, which lifted the drab skirt up to my waist, ensuring that it was to stay tidy. I brushed the debris of the top of my uniform blouse, my dainty fingers tying the bits of ribbon and lace, adding some visual value.

Drawing my sandy blonde locks towards the back of my head, I pulled them back, into two mid-back length low pigtails, the spirals of hair hanging loosely, secured by the flimsy ribbons, which I had found on the floor.

"Teto, Neru, and I will be doing dishes on floor 2, and Ritsu, Ruko, and Sora, will be attending to the needs of the princess. We will meet up on the common lounge as close to eleven as time permits, and work it out from their", Momo ordered, as we branched off into separate areas, flowing into the mainstream of workers.

Ritsu led us up a lavish stairwell, the spiral movement, making my head spin, as I dragged up the stairwell, my legs feeling as if they were flimsy gelatin. I was far behind the rest.

Finally, I caught up to the others, far behind the rest of them, as we approached the newly remodeled personal quarters of my sister, the new heir, Ryoku

"Hello there. Is there anything you need", he asked me, his back turned to my face.

"Just a package of cookies, the princess asked for them", I huffed, leaning over in exhaustion.

"Here", he said, tossing me a small carton of assorted cookies. My favorite, the Jammy Dodger, was sandwiched in the middle. My eyes swirled in delight, saliva oozing from my mouth, at the thought of the sweet red desert.

"Haha. Here you go", the chef said, tossing me a tube of my favorite snacks.

"T-Thank you", I murmured at his kindness, before rushing upOzumeta.

The clicking of a hardened shoe clattered, ringing throughout the hallways. The sight of a young girl, with cropped chestnut hair which was embezzled with a sleek sterling tiara that sat atop her proportionate head, strode in our direction. My sister, approaching us with a scorn adorned on her face, asked, "Did you get my coffee?"

Ritsu pulled out a silver platter, and a dish from the china cabinet nearby. She daintily pulled a shake of coffee grinds, from a ceramic pot, mixing it with grains of sugar, and a miniscule dab of cream, handing the specialized drink to the princess.

Ryoku took a small sip from the rim of the cup, her face from a look of annoyance, shifting to a violent force of hatred, as she scornfully said, "There isn't enough cream".

A strong hand smashed the cup on the ground, shattering the delicate china to mere pieces, the sovereign furious, as she screeched at Ruko, "PEASANT! WIPE THAT UP NOW WHILE I GET ANOTHER COFFEE".

A mute straight face lay across Ruko's face, yet I could see she was boiling with fury inside, trying hard to restrain herself from knocking the lights out of the brat, as she bent down, sweeping the mess with a swipe of a handkerchief.

A stood forward, fear widely passing through my cerulean oculars, as I shivered at the menacing face of my kin.

"You…", Ryoku smirked, as she jabbed a small finger into me.

"GET ME SOME COOKIES! NOW!", she screamed, as she gave me a slight 'nudge' sending me falling down the stairs.

I quickly pushe

d my self off my rear side, as I flurried down the stairs, into what i thought to be the kitchen. A man with a curly and thin fuschia ponytail, generously stirred a serving of eggs, dishing the yellow protein onto a large platter. the elongated stairs, only a floor or two approximately less than my original run.

I carefully wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead, as I brought the sweet delights up to Ryoku, leaving my personal package in my pockets, going unnoticed until later on.

Ryoku took one look at the cookies, and flung them away, shattering crumbs all over the staircase.

"I don't want them right now. Anyways, that was only a test. And you, commoner, have passed", she smirked, as she yanked my hand, and pulled me along into her personal study.

Ritsu and Ruko, look onward in confusion, as if something forbidden had just occurred.

I was pushed into an azure loveseat, whilst my sister hat on the opposing side of me. A nervous gulp rolled down my throat, I truly hope my secret isn't revealed too soon, i don't want to be kicked out already.

"So, peasant. What is your name", she curiously asked, as she slurped her dish of coffee.

"Oz-I-Ichine S-s-Sora", I mumbled, "Ichine Sora".

"Well then, peasant. You seem like you could be in need, of say, a promotion", she grinned, as she approached my shivering face.

She is onto something.

"My last personal, well, let's just say, something terrible happened to him… So I am in great need of a replacement", she voiced, her fingers digging in to my arms.

"U-Uhhh".

"So. Done deal. I'm glad you accepted", she smirked, ignoring the fact that I hadn't even muttered a thing about what I was to do.

"Meet me up her in an hour's time", she murmured.

"YOU MAY BE DISMISSED", she yelled from the quarters, the order that the trio of servants was cleared from their duties.

I tiptoed away from the room quietly, and gingerly shut the door, before scampering off with my new coworkers.

"What was that all about", Ritsu questioned, as we headed down to the underbelly of the castle grounds.

"Something about a promotion", I muttered, still fairly confused on the matters myself. "She said something about meeting her upstairs in an hours time, b-but I don't r-realy know if I ever wanted to see her again, a-after all that", I trailed off to myself.

"What?", the pair asked.

"N-Nothing", I covered up.

Whew.. That was a close one. They almost found out. I can't believe that I almost let that slip through. I hope that they aren't getting suspicious.

I let a short burst of air through my lips, thanking god they hadn't found out. We took a turn to our left, casually strolling through the lower levels of the castle, as we made our way into the common area.

Ritsu, Ruko, and I, sat on a ragged old sofa, as I pulled the pack of Jammy Dodgers from my bag, tossing one to each of my companions.

"MMMMM", Ritsu said, as she savoured the sweet jellies from the imported luxury, as Ruko passed out on the couch.

"Hey Sora! Want to come search the castle with me", Neru offered, as she whisked me away, without my input. We scaled the main stairwell, leading to a main hall on the second floor. This hall was extremely familiar to me, as this was where my bedroom was located.

"I can show you my old room if you want", I murmured, as I led the bubbly blonde down the halls. I headed to a doorway, with two opposing entrances, taking the door on the left, I noticed that it had been locked. Neru pulled a paper clip, straightened it, and picked the lock to the abandoned room, unlocking my old residency.

The pale lavender wallpaper of my bedroom, collecting dust since I had been gone for two days. Neru opened a sack, and we raided the room, locating a few lost treasures of mine. I opened the vast closet, the array of vivid dresses and attire, a feat of beauty to Neru.

"Take whatever", I mumbled, As I dug through the mess, looking for a misplaced item of treasure. Pulling open a crystalline jewelry box, I revealed a sterling silver locket, the ironwork presenting an old flower charm, which dangled from a lithe cross. It was a symbol of a good future, Yumi told me, that it was a sign that things always got better.

I tied the cross around my neck, as I wiped a shimmering tear from my ivory face, and made my way back to the digging through the room. By the end of the session, we held a small burlap sack, filled to the brim, with books, and clothing, for everyone.

We snuck down to the quarters, by the old stairwell, a dangerous abandoned wooden spiral, which cracked and creaked in more than one places, our only shot at an easy escape.

Minus the occasional panic, or creak, I made my way down decently. Neru, not so much.

"Come on, don't make too much noise", I consoled, as I led the blond downstairs, into the commons and back to the dormitory, tossing the sack into the cramped bedroom.

"Shoot, I am going to be late. Im going to have to jet right now, an order from the princess", I sputtered, as I threw myself outside.

I blasted my way upstairs, my feet speeding away, as I nervously approached the door to the conference hall. Inhale, exhale, I thought to myself, as I pushed open the door to the darkened room.

Ryoku stood in the center of a 'U' shaped mahogany table, atop a pedestal. A map of our kingdom, as well as our neighbors, was laid out in front of the candlelight. As I walked in, all the eyes were on me, the faces of nobility, gazing into my horrified face, as I paled in terror, the unwanted attention getting to my nerves.

Ryoku approached me, the brunette grabbing ahold of my arm.

"She here is going to be the one that finishes it. She will seize the prince, with a threat of security, and stay behind", she uttered. A jade black knife was stuck in the center of the ma, landing on a neighboring commonwealth of Viamos.

What? Seize the prince? I don't even know what I'm doing yet?

"Peasant, your job, is to infiltrate Viasmos, you are to seize the prince, a white haired man, with red eyes, named Sirai Ichigawa. You will know when you see him. It will attract the princess, and we are aiming for the hopes that she surrenders, after the knife slits his throat.

What?! Kill a prince, a member of royalty! There was no way, even I would do that.

"No", came from my lips, the stern word, sending silence through the room.

"Well see about that.. hehe", the tyrant giggled, "GUARDS! Bring her in", Ryoku yelled, a pair of silver armed knights rushing in, a prison dragged behind them.

I noticed the blond hair, and the golden eyes, of my friend, Neru. Her white attire, torn and sputtered in grim and blood, a whiplash crossing her cheek, as if she had resisted.

"So, here is my incentive. You kill that prince, or your dear friend Neru goes to the gallows", Ryoku smirked, a smug hand touching my face, which was smothered in blood.

The eerie feeling of silence broke through, I finally mumbled, "Deal. Now put her down".

"Guards, put her back", Ryoku murmured, as they dragged Neru back.

I was left alone with Ryoku, her terrifying council, stepping out of the room.

"Here, wear these", Ryoku demanded, handing me some navy clothing, the color of the threatened kingdom.

I reluctantly slipped the robes on, concealing my sterling locker.

"Take my horse, and you should arrive before sundown", she said, ushering me out of hall, as I was escorted down into the stables, presented with a black horse, an onyx coat of the night sky.

Pulling my legs over the saddle, I was handed a oak handled pocket blade. My hands shook in terror, was i really going to kill someone?

The horse shot forward, my hands gripping on to the reins, my knife in a pouch on the leather saddle.

Miles after miles of countryside was presented to me, the green forestry trailing for eternity. I approached the borders, carefully. I took notice of the only guards for miles, inattentively dozing off.

My horse treading the plains care fully, we quietly tiptoed through the area, the guards not looking for us. After leaving the view of the guards, I could spot the capitol, the main castle. The castle was so close to the borders, the smaller fraction of land, which was once part of my mothers territory, breaking off after the revolt.

I slid off my horse, at a large pine tree, tethering the jet black beast to the tree. I approached the kingdom, my navy blue robes, blending in with everyone else, a mild standard of dress, was most likely to wear blue, I thought.

Stealthing around the castle, I spotted a flash of white hair, located in a small patch of the gardens. Peering around, to see if anyone was watching, I stepped into the labyrinth of vegetation, entering the private area, encircling the aforementioned prince.

He looked strangely familiar to me, had I met him before? He had turned his back to me, as if he wasn't looking at me. Unsure as if he noticed me or not, I tiptoed closer, edging nearer to the man, my lithe body muting the crunching of grass. I quietly panicked through my mind, my conscience split, a side of me saying, do this for your sister, the other side, telling me to not let evil deceive moral.

I stood behind him, silent for a few moments. I couldn't do this, I couldn't kill a man.

I brought the knife up.

He turned around, noticing the knife, split seconds too late.

I had already swung.

Blood poured from the innocent mans head, red stains dying the silver locks, the blade of a knife, punctured his throat. Violet optics gazed lifelessly into the void of the sky, striking guilt within the depths of my intestines. I stood above the murder, a lone tear rolling down my cheek, I felt a deep remorse for the man, a man I killed, for not even a reason. I had no right to kill him, but if so,

Why did I do it?...

THe corpse lay in front of me, as I touched the face of the innocent. I noticed a certain tree, a sakura. Maybe one day, I would be forgiven. Gingerly plucking a branch from the delicate tree, a set a rosy flower onto his wound, the flower blossoming in the blood of the murdered.

I heard steps from the castle door behind me.

Someone was coming for me.

I ran to my horse, slipping into the crowd, as I hid my tear stricken face, hoping I wasn't to be suspected by the crowd. I climbed on my onyx horse, the setting of the sun, marking my leave, as I headed off, to face the remorse of my tyrannical leader. Regret lingered in the gaze of my optics, deep blue hues rivaling the visions of the tranquil midnight skies. Riding onward, into the pitch-black dome towards infinity, I turned my way back to the castle. Thoughts raced through my head, my young mind, distressed from earlier events. Guilt rested in the darkest pits of my psyche, its horrid grasp, tearing me apart inside and out. My mind knew what had to be done, I

I entered the conference room, a circle of higher up officials, noticing the return of their newest plaything.

"Did you kill him", Ryoku pondered, a gaze of malicious intent burning through her amber oculars.

I remained silent, a gaze of pain striking the young soveriegn, orbs of fury staring down their target. A scowl drew on my porcelain face, my face dedicated to malicious intent.

"Than you make take your leave, we have important issues to disscu-"

"Your highness, You have a letter from the princess of Viamos. It is rumoured she and her husband are dead", a noble knight interrupted.

"That is terrible.", Ryoku sorrowed.

The knight took his exit, as Ryoku broke the seal on the sloppy scroll.

RYOKU.

I Knew it was you.

You killed him.

I am onto you.

I can't believe that I was born to the same family, as I tyrant like you.

You are just as bad as mom.

I only have one last message for you.

THIS MEANS WAR.

The message was scrawled in blood,

Yumi's blood.

The realization hit me like a knife through the throat,

I had killed Dell Honne.

Another knight bust through the door.

" Princess, the forces of Viamos are attacking. They are too strong, we had to fall back to the main defense line."

The rebels had reached the castle.

"It is just a revolt, just squash them like you always do", Ryoku shrugged, as she turned to her council.

"No", I said.

"It's not just revolt".

"It's a revolution".

And with that, I made my exit.

Sprinting downstairs, a beefy hand grabbed my shoulder, turning me around.

"So, one of them loyalists we got here", the gruff man smirked, as he dragged me down to the dungeons. Screeching in terror, and fury, a flung my arms helplessly, a feeble attempt tin swatting the muscular limbs which grasped my thin form.

Tossing me onto the stone floor, my body too tired to make an attempt at movement. Frigid slate, burning against my face, the moist walls seeping onto my clothing, the rusty cell a reeking scent of mildew and blood. DEep in thought, my eyes rolled around, as I sulked by my lonesome.

I never tried to escape, never tried to leave. This was my punishment, and I was to rot in here for the rest of my life, if fate wished it to be so. I could hear the screams, the slicing of flesh, the burning of buildings. All of this, something that I caused. I killed innocents. The only real murder, was me.

"Let go of me.! STOP! peasa-", yelled the muffled voice, as another henchmen dragged the bucking figure, of a young girl down to the cells.

Swift tossing, led to her being shoved into the cell directly across from me, a sickening thud resounding as he dropped her furious form to the musty ground.

The dirtied figure of Ryoku, snapped up furiously, her tiny fists balled, as she vigorously shook the bars, her rabid attempts of escape, futile against the iron strength of the metalwork. Groaning in annoyance, she weakly slid to the ground, her tattered blue attire, dampened from the sick conditions.

"You. I guess they found you too. I'm not one for talking to peasants, but there are no civilized acquaintances nearby. Commoner, what is your name", she asked, as she twirled her hair and kicked her feet, in boredom.

"Sora", I mumbled.

"Decent name, for a commoner like you. I knew a Sora once, she was my sister actually", she vocalized, directing her attention towards me.

"What happened to her", I pondered, curious about what lies she was fed, if they were to be similar at all to what Yumi believed.

"I don't want to talk about it", she replied, a hinge of sadness in her tone.

"Why", I asked, the sweetness of venom dripping through the air. I was determined to get to the bottom of this, hopefully it would put some reasoning behind the crazy events.

"No".

"Give a good reason".

"Because none of this would have ever happened if she was still alive, now just shut up you moron", she screamed, tears freely flowing down her puffy face.

"She died didn't she".

"...yeah. If she was still here, I wouldn't have kicked Yumi out, and wouldn't be all alone", Ryoku sobbed, a genuine cry.

"What if I told you, she was alive", I posed.

"She died seven years ago", she monotonously murmured.

"How do you know that", I replied.

I pulled my hood back, revealing my pale spiraled locks, my azure gaze locked onto her face, as it morphed into an expression of surprise. I held my silver locket in my hand, twirling it around, the back of the silver printed with family seal, chucking the jewelry into my sister's holding cell. The clash of the silver clanged on the ground, the smack ringing the prison. Her hand shaking in terror, she reached for the locket, rubbing her fingers over the imprint on the sterling.

"It is you", she exclaimed, as she began to sob into her cupped hands, the salty tang of tears mixing in with the rancid rainwater dribbling through the cell.

I pushed my hand through the silver bars, the tight space, squeezing my twig like limb, as I reached over to Ryoku's cell, my smiling face pressed against the clutches of the rods.

The face of Ryoku smiled, something I hadn't seen childhood. Her faintly touched mine for a few, clutching my thin fingers, her luscious amber-toned oculars, radiating feelings of remorse, and empathy, the grin stretched over her face, cut short, by the shouting and pounding against the door leading into the prison.

The thin figure of Haku, and another man, entered the room. My acquaintances face, showed no remorse, as she entered the cell.

"Any last words, your highness", she sneered at the dethroned princess. She cut a gag around the still Ryoku's face, and a realization hit me like an arrow through the heart.

_They were going to execute Ryoku._

"NO", My vocal cord screamed, as I pushed my body against the cell, as I reached for Ryoku's hand, but she lay still, she knew what was to happen. I could see what was meant to be a smile, as the pair tore my sister away from me, the last one of my family, gone. I was all alone.

I collapsed to the floor, my body a crumpled heap of tears and emotion. I hadn't a lick of sense in my body. We had just found each other, and were already cut short of our valuable time. She was just a damaged child, just another lonely soul, like me, like Yumi, like Neru.

The chants of the ground, the smashing of stones, and wild yelling rang throughout my ears, the sounds of the wild audience screaming, enunciating my pain. The clatter of the set up of the wooden guillotine, the screams of demoralizing insults, like "witch", "demon", or the worst "evil".

I couldn't bring myself to peer out the window, I just couldn't watch the end to my beloved sister, to something as torturous as execution. The crowd went silent for a few seconds, as if something exciting were to happen.

The booming sound of the slice of metal rang throughout the kingdom, every individual permitted to hear it's demonic slice.

It was all over.

The daughter of evil.

_Gone_

What was there left to save. I wasn't quite sure. The only thing I was to know. The thought burned through my head like a brand.

I had been abandoned, left to the savages of a cruel world like this.

Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad afterall.

Every story has a happy ending at some point.

I just wondered when mine would come.~


End file.
